Fan:Tenkenmon
''' Tenkenmon Ten represents heaven in Japanese, ken is short for kenshi, or swordsman '''Appearance Tenkenmon remains at 9 feet in height. The priestly-attributes have attained enlightenment and harmonized with the Crests of Light previously depicted at the shoulder and back, invoking a pseudo-light transformation and reformatting the overall structure of her power and body into something deformed. The wooden skin has begun to degrade and twist out of harmony due to the viral properties accepted into the Digicore, gaining great scours within the surface that interweave with organic-technology beneath. A shroud of solidified light-particles gather around the body and invoke armament capable of reflecting an assault, than transforming into raw energy and accelerating motion at hypersonic velocity. The formerly pure-white hair fades into dirty off-white, becoming stringy and contaminated with filth overtime. The silver half-tubes in the hair break down and reform as false-Holy Rings, the digicode inscribed upon them mangled and bastardized kanji. The mask over the face gathers heavy age-lines carved into it around the eye-slots, forehead, and the blank expanse where the mouth should be, and whenever one who is is unjustly deleted or "purified", the effect deepens and multiplies. Set into the forehead is a smaller Crest of Light, slightly rotated four or five degrees to the right and barely glowing with faint gray light. The shimenawa crack open and half-dissolve before reformatting and becoming partial false-''Holy Rings'' around the waist and upper arms, releasing motes of dark matter back into the world as the binding properties are undone. The haori over the shoulders turns into gold bamboo, interleaved dozens of times to reenforce the fragile body, and the kimono beneath this likewise replicates the properties from the stomach to the throat, from waist to lower hip, and beneath the calf to the ankle, limiting movement to a degree. The Crest of Light over the back likewise rotates five degrees to the right and flickers weakly with gray energy. The wooden structures over the shoulders break off and reformat as bamboo chains wrapped around the upper arm, capable of expanding and binding an opponent long enough to impart her data into them. The tekkou-gloves succumb entirely and leave the hands and withered arms exposed beneath the light-armament. Shreds rent the hakama and leave it as tarnished scraps clinging about the waist like a misshapen belt, situated just beneath the worn obi from which the leftovers of the shinai are still attached. The weapon has become a jagged mess past the warped hilt, broken down and measuring only three inches from blade-base to whats left of the blade-tip. It has been continually worn down and will further do so as the fragmented needles making up the texture are driven into an opponent at such great speeds. 'General Information' In a showing of irony, the ultimate light-endowed swordsman Tenkenmon has lost the vaccine and data natures once found within her code and succumbed to that which she haunts. Despite this the light emanating out of the Crests found across her form continue to shine and radiate pale gray shreds, allowing her to maintain her own inner belief that her cause is just and worthy to the Digital World's outcome. She calls herself the "giver of life" and utilizes an attack based on that concept, the Katsunohikaru Senkaihikou(Life of Light Circular Flight), overwriting her own tainted code upon another and corrupting their body and persona in the process, ensuring that a small following worships her. The Kanjouoarawasu-kamen'(Sentiment Display Mask) worn over the face contains the original, pre-corrupted feelings born from her days as Kensmon, Shinaimon, and the purer Shinkenmon. When all else is destroyed, the mask will remain until a hundred years of time have passed, allowing the emotions therein to finally pay repentance for the actions of the flesh. It is the sole aspect to resist what evolution and the virus has invoked within Tenkenmon's being. 'Miscellaneous' Those who bear Tenkenmon's data and twisted-''Crest of Light'' lose their mind in time entirely, becoming wild and uncontrollable monsters. Often the virus feeds off of this and becomes stronger and stronger within the host, until it can successfully Dark Evolve or incur self-deletion, intending to spread itself outward as far as possible. Thanks to these actions, the highest level Virus Busters have taken a call to arms to eradicate Tenkenmon's curse. 'Attacks' *'Katsunohikaru Senkaihikou(''Life of Light Circular Flight): Sacrifices between '''4 - 11% of her viral-infected data to overwrite the personality and. to a lesser degree. the form of one opposing her. A mondokoro somewhere on their form is the most common materialization of that data depending on the stage of the opponent, leaving behind a permanent mark on all. Child's are completely overhauled into viral forms, while adults and perfects may only show half to a quarter sign of their alternative forms if applicable, and fellow ultimate's gain just the crest. *'Ikasama-Shukuchi(''False Reduced Earth): A lesser technique using the light particles enshrouding the body, Tenkenmon is able to move at speeds transcending mach capabilities and ascending through supersonic into hypersonic. It is inherently inferior to the true Shukuchi in that it has four stages, relies on an outside system beyond the body and thus limits the capabilities of thought and reactions, and moves far slower than the higher tiers capable of that truer technique. *'Hozookamu Ketsudan(''Regret Resolution): Forcefully tears open an opponents chest to access the Digicore therein and siphon off the viral code, re-fragmenting the drive and possibly inducing self-deletion. If the code is too powerful or large, it will overwrite Tenkenmon and corrupt her own code beyond repair, making her Digicore unstable and vulnerable to the slightest shock. *'Hikaru Jouhatsu(''Flash Vaporization): Imparts a blow at hypersonic speeds, destroying armor and flesh not coated in Chrome Digizoid. It can be upgraded by concentrating and releasing the light particles just before impact, increasing the destructive output by up to '''40%. Most organic beings are highly damaged by the shockwaves left in the wake of contact, and bones are usually reduced to dust in the immediate vicinity of contact. *'Sokubakusuru-no-tendo(''Shackle of the Tenth Degree)''': Binds an opponent in the wooden chains coming from the shoulder. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction